Birthday Gift
by Diya- the cid dreamer
Summary: My first ever ff on this site...plzzz read this non investigative about our very loved pair of friends...Abhijeet and Daya..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Guys this is my first ff…I don't know how this is but please bear this…Being a DUO lover, socha shubh arambh unke sath hi karu...And now read the story...plz ho sake to pura read kar lena aur review karna..OKAY :)

**Daya's place, 12.10 a.m.**

Daya was sitting on sofa in the hall murmuring something to himself.

Daya (thinking): Har baar to sabse pehle call karta hai. 12 bajte hi uska call aa jata hai aur is baar abhi tak call nahi kiya. Pure 10 minute ho gaye mere birthday ko phir bhi call nahi aaya uska. Itna bhi kya kaam ki mera birthday hi bhul gaya (He made annoyed face). Kaam kya hai so gaya hoga…nahi, yaad hi nahi raha hoga. Aajkal inko itne kaam hote hai ki mai to yaad hi nahi rehta, Sabke liye time hota hai par mere liye nahi. huh..! Mai hi call karke dekh lu (and he picks up his mobile then…)Nahi mai kyu karu usko call. Birthday mera hai to mai call kyu karu. Subah bureau me sab log mujhe wish karenge tab use yaad ayega. Phir ayega na mere paas to mai bhi baat nahi karunga. Phir pata chalega use, ha.

**Morning, 8 a.m. **

Daya gets ready to go to bureau still annoyed on Abhi. He sits there and waits for Abhi to pick him up as his car had gone for servicing. But Abhi don't come. Daya waits for 20 minutes but still no sign of him. Now he gets worried.

Daya(to himself): Aya kyu nahi abhi tak yeh. Roz to jaldi akar mujh par chillata hai ki abhi tak tayyar nahi hua aur aaj jab mai tayyar hu to yeh aa nahi raha…(bits his lips while thinking something) Kuch garbar to nahi hai. Kal bhi usne call nahi kiya tha. Aisa pehle to kabhi nahi hua tha. Bureau ke liye kabhi late nahi hota par aaj abhi tak nahi aaya. Ek baar call karke dekhta hu.(And he picks up his mobile and dials Abhi's no.) Ring to ja rahi hai par phone utha kyu nahi raha hai ye.

He tries repeatedly but no response. Now he is really panicked about his buddy. He immediately get out of his house, get a cab and reach Abhi's home. He reaches the front door but...he found it LOCKED...

Daya (to himself): Lock…Kahi bureau to nahi chala gaya…par pehle mere ghar aata na… (Holds the lock and say) Kaha chale gaye yaar tum.(thinks)Pakka bureau hi gaya hoga…aur kaha jayega…wahi chalkar khichai karunga abb teri.(He was about to turn when he notice something. He turned back, looked carefully at the door and took out a piece of paper, which was carefully placed between the hinges of the door, which had a little gap in between.) Yeh kya hai. Kahi Abhi ne hi to koi messege nahi choda hai.(He opened the paper thinking that he will now get to know the whereabouts of Abhi. He looked at the paper and yes, there was actually a messege. And as Daya recognised the writing of his buddy a smile automatically crept his lips. He started reading….. 'DAYA…HAPPY BIRTHDAY'…..He shook his head as he read it) Letter chhor diya. Call nahi kar sakta tha...Kanjoos…! (And he made faces and made plans of what will he do when he meet him. Thinking all this he again smiled and started reading with more interest but soon his smile and all his interest of reading the paper vanished. He tightened his fist of both hands in anger in which the paper was squeezed. His body started shivering with anger. He looked at the paper, which was half torn due to the pressure of his tight fist and banged his other hand on the door in front of which he was standing.) No, he can't do this. I don't believe this. Abhi can't do this to me. No….(He scratched the door with the hand still on it due to anger. He ran from there as soon as possible.)

**CID Bureau **

The glass door of the bureau opened with a bang. Daya entered in full rage. His eyes were fully red with anger, pain, and all emotions. All the eyes inside looked at him surprisingly. Nobody had ever seen Daya like this. He was normally a cold tempered person except with the criminals. He scanned the whole bureau as soon as he entered. His eyes were searching only one face…He ignored all others. But he didn't find the one he searched for. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice ACP sir standing at his side a few metres away from him. He straight went to Freddy's desk…

Daya: Freddy ACP sir kaha hai? (Everybody including ACP sir and Freddy were confused as ACP sir was standing just behind him.)

Freddy(confusingly): Si…Sir ACP sir to…

Daya(angrily): Sir sir kya kar rahe ho…bolo na ACP sir kaha hai.

ACP who was watching all this silently now spoke out seeing that his dear officer was too upset.

ACP(in a fatherly tone called out): Daya….

Daya turned with a jerk listening to that voice as he didn't expect him to be there and said: Sir aap..aap yaha…Wo..wo mai…(and he looked down as he felt embarrassed of asking for him when he was there only)

ACP(softly): Ha bolo Daya…(He watched him keenly)

Daya now looked at him and said: Sir mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai, abhi.

ACP: Ha bolo Daya.

Daya looked at him and then others who were looking at him still surprised of his sudden change of behaviour and said: Nahi sir yaha nahi, akele me.

ACP(understanding what is bothering him): Thik hai…mere cabin me chalo.

(And both of them walked inside ACP's cabin)

**Inside ACP's cabin**

ACP: Daya baitho yaha. (he showed him the chair. Daya sits.) Abb bolo Daya, kya baat hai, itne pareshan kyu ho (spoke with extra care as he knew what the matter must be.)

Daya: Sir Abhijeet kaha hai? (He said looking straight into ACP's eyes)

ACP(in low tone): Daya dekho mai samajh sakta hu ki tumhare liye ye mushkil hai par hum bhi to majboor hai na...

Daya(now almost in tears): Sir please, mujhe pata hai ye sab mazak hai… Abhi mujhe satana chahta hai, par aap…aap to aise mat boliye na please. Sir please bata dijiye Abhi kaha hai.

ACP: Daya maine kaha na tumse ye koi mazak nahi hai, sab kuch bilkul sach hai.

Daya(completely in tears by now said with heavy throat): Sir please, mujhe pata hai…aap sab jhut bol rahe hai…Abhi kabhi bhi aise nahi jayega, kuch bhi hota hai to sabse pehle aakar mujhe batata hai to itni badi baat mujhse kaise chupa sakta hai wo. (and he hid his face in both his hands. ACP noticed the piece of paper which was still in Daya's grip.)

ACP: Daya ye kya hai tumhare hath me…Dikhao (Daya didn't bother to reply, he just sat in same positon. ACP carefully took that paper from his hand so that it is not teared. The paper was ruined. ACP looked at Daya and then read the paper silently)…

A/N: Whewww…! Finally posted the first chapter after a month's planning…So, how was this..Bearable? Should I continue? Do u all wanna know where abhijeet is? Guys plz review and tell me how it was n whether u want it to be continued or not…your reviews are very important for me…look friends, I'm very nervous as this is the first time I'm trying to write something…so plzzz jaldi se meri nervousness kam kar do reviews de kar…

And for then, take care all of u…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A bara wala thanks to all of u friends for ur support and inspiration…n not to forget, for the warm welcome u gave me….It really worked…Now I'm not tht nervous…but still a bit nervousness is there…I hope story khatam hote hote wo bhi khatam ho jaye…now this chapter is quite long, reason apko end me pata chal jayega…anyways, now enjoy the next chapter..hope u will love this as well….

HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

ACP: Daya ye kya hai tumhare hath me…Dikhao (Daya didn't bother to reply, he just sat in same positon. ACP carefully took that paper from his hand so that it is not teared. The paper was ruined. ACP looked at Daya and then read the paper silently)…

The letter read…

DAYA…HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

SORRY DAYA MAINE TUJHE CALL NAHI KIYA. NARAZ HOGA NA MUJHSE…SUBAH PICK KARNE BHI NAHI AAYA MAI. PAR KYA KARU DAYA MERI BHI MAJBOORI HAI. KAL RAAT KO HI MUJHE ACP SIR KA CALL AAYA. JAB UNSE BUREAU ME MILA TO PATA CHALA KI DCP CHITROLE NE MERA URGENT BASIS PAR TRANSFER BANGALORE CID ME KARA DIYA HAI. ACP SIR NE IS TRANFER KO ROKNE KI BAHUT KOSHISH KI PAR DCP SIR NE AISA HONE HI NAHI DIYA. AAJ SUBAH HI NIKALNA PADA. TUJHSE MILNE KA MANN KIYA PAR SOCHA KI SHAYAD TU SO RAHA HOGA TO DISTURB NA KARU. MAI TO JA RAHA HU PAR TU YE LETTER PARDKAR OVER REACT MAT KARNA…KOI ULTI SIDHI HARKAT MAT KARNA AUR HA JYADA KHATRO SE KHELNE KI AADAT ABB CHHOD DE…ABB KUCH HO GAYA TO MAI TUJHE BACHANE NAHI AA PAUNGA…AUR MERI CHINTA MAT KAR, BAS APNA DHYAN RAKHNA. SAHI SE TIME PAR KHANA KHA LENA, MERA GUSSA APNE KHANE PAR MAT NIKALNA WARNA PICHLI BAAR KI TARAH DO DIN KE LIYE HOSPITAL ME JANA PAREGA AUR IS BAAR TERE NAKHRE JHELNE KE LIYE KOI NAHI HOGA SAMJHA. AUR YAAR…MUJHE BHUL TO NAHI JAOGE NA, TUJHE TO BAHUT DOST MIL JAYENGE PAR MERA TO TU HI IKLOTA DOST HAI NA….PATA NAHI KABHI TUJHSE WAPAS MIL BHI PAUNGA YA NAHI….SO PLEASE YAAR HO SAKE TO CONTACT RAKHNA OK …..

BYE DAYA

-ABHI

After reading the letter, ACP now understands what exactly Daya was feeling. Therefore, he speaks in fatherly tone to soothe him.

ACP: Dekho Daya mai samajhta hu ki tumhare liye ye manana mushkil hai par tum hi batao kya tumhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet ke liye ye aasan raha hoga. Pichle 16 saal se wo tumhare sath kaam kar raha hai aur yu achanak…..(He stops mid sentence seeing Daya still sitting with his face in his hands not getting the courage to speak anything) Daya samjho baat ko, Abhijeet agar tumse milne aata to tumhari aisi halat dekhkar wo bhi himmat haar jata. Waise hi tumse door jana uske liye mushkil hai upar se agar tum use rokne ki koshish karte to uske liye ye aur mushkil ho jata.

Daya who was still in tears now look above to face ACP sir. He stood up with support of the chair and tried to say something but his lips trembled due to crying. He rushed out of the cabin and passed all other officers without even looking at them. He opened the door with a jerk, got out and closed it with a bang, which showed how much he was hurt. But the only person to whom he can share his sorrow, who can understand him more than he himself do and who can comfort and soothe him at this point of time is not with him. Daya stood in the corridor looking outside with blank eyes. Tears continuously rolled down his cheeks.

Daya(thinking): Kitna khush tha mai aaj. Kya kya socha tha maine. Socha tha ki ye din mera sabse accha din hoga jab mai pura din apne dost, apne bhai ke sath bitaunga. Har saal ki tarah is baar bhi mera birthday saal ka sabse yaadgar din ban jayega. Sach me….sabse yaadgar din ban gaya ye mere liye(sighs)…aaj Abhi mujhse door ho gaya. Pata nahi abb kab milna ho payega,….. kabhi mil bhi payenge ya nahi (and another drop slips from the corner of his eyes. He closes his eyes to comfort himself by thinking that whatever was happening was just a dream…a bad dream and nothing else. He wanted this dream to break so that he can meet his best buddy. He wished him to come to him and say that whatever happened was just a bad dream. He wanted to hug him to lose all his tears.)

In all this time when Daya was in his thoughts, somebody saw him from behind a pillar. Seeing Daya in this position the person bit his lips and thought how he will calm him. Then he smiled a bit thinking something and walked towards Daya. He came closer to him and silently stood behind him. He watched Daya for a while and then placed his hand on his shoulder. Then he said in a low voice so that Daya doesn't get frightened with sudden voice as he knew very well that he use to get frightened from small things when he was in such a situation…when his buddy was not with him, "Tera abhi tujhse kabhi door nahi hoga Daya." Daya turned back to have a look at the person who said it. He looked at him for a few seconds with open mouth as he was not able to believe what he saw and when he realised what he was seeing was true and not a dream he immediately hugged him without wasting a single second. The second person also hugged him back and brushed his hand through his hair with one hand while continuously and smoothly tapping his back with other hand to calm him down. Daya shattered some tears on his shoulder and then slowly removed himself from that soothing hug. He moved back.

Daya(still in tears managed to speak): Abh…Abhi…Abhi tum….tum yaha…tum to…matlab ye…ye sab naatak tha….

Abhi(smiling on seeing DAYA THE BRAVE like this): Kyu.. bura laga mujhe yaha dekhkar..?(Pretended to be sad) Chala jau wapas(and he turned to move back but Daya held him with tight grip which brought a smile on Abhi's face. He then turned back but still acted like he was sad and looked out of window)

Daya(now in better mood): Chup raho samjhe…Chala jau wapas(he mocked Abhi)…(in anger as he remember everything that happened) Aur…aur tum kyu jaoge…mai hi chala jata hu na..tumhe problem to mujhse hi hai na..isiliye mujhse door bhag rahe the na tum…(again tears come in his eyes) chala jaunga mai.. phir na tumhe mujhse milne ki zaroorat paregi aur na hi mere nakhre jhelne parenge.(saying this he moved fast out of the building. Abhijeet remembered that whatever Daya said was what he had written in that letter. He also followed Daya)

**Outside CID bureau building**

Daya was moving fast to avoid Abhi. However, he wanted heartedly to be with him but he was angry also, on whatever Abhi did with him. Abhijeet also moved fast behind him to catch him.

Abhi: Daya…Daya ruk to sahi…yaar meri baat to sun… (and he comes from behind him and stands in front of him.) Daya yaar sun na(but Daya ignores him and moves ahead). Arre! phir bhag gaya.(and he again run behind him and this time he cought him from his wrist and made Daya face him.)

Daya tried to remove himself from Abhi's grip but not so forcefully because actually he did not want to move away from him.

Daya: Abhijeet chodo mujhe. (and he again tried to move but Abhi didn't let him go)

Abhi: Arre yaar ek minute ruk to…tere fayede ki hi baat kar raha hu dekh… (Daya looked elsewhere. With a smile Abhi said)yaar tu bhagega kaise..gadi to teri servicing ke liye gayi hai. Ek kaam karte hai tu na mujhe bata kaha bhag raha hai, mai tujhe chord deta hu.

Daya(still in anger): Koi zarurat nahi hai tumhe mere sath aane ki…Mai taxi se chala jaunga.(He turn to move but he only moved two or three steps when Abhi shouted from behind.)

Abhi(shouted from behind Daya): Bina paiso ke tujhe koi nahi lene wala…

Daya looked back and found a smiling Abhi. He judged naughtiness in that smile and immediately made out what it could be. He checked his pockets but did not find his wallet. He again looked at Abhi and this time he saw Abhi with the same naughty smile and this time he was playing with Daya's wallet in his hands. Daya closed his eyes and sighed.

Daya: Abb ye tumne kab nikala…(Daya was not surprised as he know his friend is an expert in all these things)

Abhi(seriously): Ye...ye to jab tum corridor me khare hokar mujhe miss kar rahe the na, bas tabhi nikaal liya.

Daya: Mai tumhe miss nahi kar raha tha samjhe…

Abhi: Oh ho….! To tum kisi aur ko miss kar rahe the ha…

Daya(thinking): Abb to ye mujhe nahi chodega…

Daya(to close that chapter that Abhi picked up): Dekho mai kisi ko bhi miss nahi kar raaha tha OK… Aur tumhe kya..mai kuch bhi karu tumhe kya fark parta hai.

Abhi(acted to be irritated): Yaar kitna bolte ho tum. Maine ek word bola to reply me itna sab suna diya. Kaam ki baat to mai bhul hi gaya.

Daya: Kaisi kaam ki baat.

Abhi(slowly): Kaam ka naam sunte hi line par aa gaya. (to Daya)Chalo batata hu kya kaam hai..

Abhi pulled Daya with him.

Daya: Abhi chodo mujhe please…Mai tumhare sath kahi nahi jane wala..

Abhi did not bother to reply, just pulled him towards his car and made Daya sit inside and close the door from outside. Then he himself sat on the driver seat and drove off fast. During whole journey Daya kept on asking where they were going and why did Abhi take him like that without ACP sir's permission but Abhi said nothing. Within 10 to 15 minutes they reach a hotel. Abhi comes out first and opens the door for Daya.

Abhi: Kya hua bahar aane ka mood nahi hai kya…drive par bahut maja aa raha tha kya jo abhi bhi gadi me hi baithe ho.

Daya came out of the car and gave a angry look to Abhi. Abhi smiled at this.

Daya: Duty ke time par yaha hotel me leke aye ho tum mujhe. ACP sir ko agar…..

Abhi(interrupting Daya): Ha laya hu to…aur kya har waqt kaam kaam…kitne boring insaan ho yaar tum…chalo ander chalet hai…(and Abhi pulled Daya inside the hotel. He went to the receptionist and asks something in low voice so that Daya couldn't listen, smiled to her and went inside the hotel with Daya. They reached a corridor end where there was a door. They went inside. It was a dark room.)

Abhi(in casual tone): Daya zara lights on karna…

Daya switched on the lights and….BOOM…!...A big balloon burst and glittering papers start falling on Daya. "SURPRISE…" Everybody screamed with excitement. Full CID team was present there. Daya looked astonished by all these sudden happenings. Then he looked up from where the sound came to make a clear view of what happened and then looked here and there. The hall was decorated beautifully and on one wall it was written in a stylish way..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA….When he came out of this he managed to speak.

Daya(surprised): Aap sab log…yaha(and within a second he understood whose idea it must be and why all that happened with him that day; this was all a plan of non other than our very dear Sr. Insp. Abhijeet.)

Daya looked back and saw Abhi was standing at the door with his hands folded against his chest. He was smiling broadly at him. Daya sighed and went to him…

Daya: Thanks Abhijeet….

Abhi(in a formal way): You're welcome sir…

Daya: Sir….? Itna formal…Abb ye bhi kya tumhare plan ka hissa hai…

Abhi: Nahi…par jab tum itne formal ho rahe ho to mujhe bhi to thoda formal hona parega na…(in anger)Thanks kyu bola…

Daya was about to reply but was interrupted by ACP..

ACP: Arre abb tum dono yahi khare hokar larte rahoge ya ander akar party shuru bhi hone doge..

Freddy: Ha sir mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…(to Daya)sir aap please jaldi se cake katiye na…

Salunkhe: Ye lo..ise abhi se hi bhook lag gayi….

ACP: Chalo bhai Daya cake kaat do warna ye Freddy yahi rone lagega…

All share a laugh and then Daya cut the cake…After that everybody enjoyed the party for a long time….Dance, song, mimicry of the seniors and what not…They all did everything to make the day memorable and not to tell idea for everything was given by Abhi. He wanted to make his friend's special day to be actually special. However, everything was stopped when Freddy once again cried for food. They took their plates and started enjoying the food. However, all this time Abhi judged something weird going in Daya's mind. He thought he would ask about this to him later.

When everyone started to have their dinner. Abhi was talking to others he suddenly found Daya missing from there. He looked here and there in the hall and found him standing lonely at one corner and thinking something deeply. Now he was sure that something was wrong with him. Therefore, he went to him to talk about this.

Abhi(worried tone): Kya baat hai Daya…jab se yaha aye ho tab se dekh raha hu kuch pareshan dikh rahe ho…

Daya(turn towards Abhi): Are Abhi tum kab aye...pata hi nahi chala

Abhi: Pata to tab chalega na jab apne khayalo se bahar nikloge…

Daya: Are nahi yaar aisi koi baat nahi hai…

Abhi: Koi baat nahi hai to phir pareshan kyu ho tab se… hain…

Daya(made angry face at Abhi): Tumhari wajah se…subah se pareshan karke rakha hai…pata bhi hai meri kya halat ho gayi thi…kitna pareshan ho gaya tha mai…

Abhi: Ha ha pata hai tu bahut pareshan ho gaya tha…sab kuch suna maine…ki kaise tune ACP sir ke do chaar baal aur jhara diye…tch tch bechare sir….(and he made sad face to show he was sad for ACP sir)

Daya(angry): Kya bechare ACP sir…aur mai…mera kya ha…aur kya kaha tumne..tum sun rahe the..matlab…

Abhi: Haaaa…..woh maine…..

Daya (more angry): Kya….?

Abhi(looking downwards and surrendering): Woh maine bug lagaya tha tumhare kapro par…

Daya (surprised): KYAAAA? Tumne…..(and he started checking his T-shirt)

Abhi(slill looking downwards and watching his friend from the corner of his eyes trying his best not making direct eye contact): Woh….(Daya looked at him)

Daya : Abb kya…

Abhi: Woh… collar ke niche….

Daya gave him a disgusted look, searched on his collar, and found it. He took it in his hand and looked at Abhi.

Daya (angry): Bahut maza aa raha tha na…

Abhi(spoke like a masoom baccha) : Nahi…mujhe bhi bahut bura laga sacchi…par yeh saari tayariya karne ke liye time chahiye tha isiliye…(and he again looked downwards)

Daya : Isiliye mere sath itna bada natak kiya aur ye bug bhi laga diya maze lene ke liye…

Abhi: Ha…nahi wo…haaaaaaa…..

Daya : Aur wo letter….kya likha tha usme tumne….kabhi mil nahi paoge mujhse ha…aur kya mai tumhe bhool jaunga…aur…..

Abhi interrupted him : Sorry na yaar….maine socha ki jab pareshan kar hi raha hu to phir thore acche se hi karu…hamesha to tum mere sath prank play karte ho to iss baar mai bhi tumhe sabak sikhau…

Daya : Aise….

Abhi: Aur koi idea hi nahi aya…(and he started taking steps behind)

Daya : Abhi tumhe to mai chorunga nahi…(and he forwarded his hand to get hold of Abhi but he slipped. Abhi ran and went straight to ACP sir and hid himself behind him. Daya also reached there.)

ACP : Tum dono phir shuru ho gaye….

Abhi(from behind ACP said in a complaing tone) : Sir dekhiye na ise..

ACP: Kya Daya….kya ho raha hai ye sab..

Daya (looking at ACP and then at Abhi): Sir iss Abhi ne mere sath mazak kiya aur wo bhi ….(stops mid sentence and look at ACP)…Ek minute sir…aapne bhi mujhse kaha ki wo sab sach tha….matlab aap bhi…(and his eyes widened thinking ACP can also play such pranks)

ACP (smiling) : Kyu mai mazak nahi kar sakta kya….mujhe kya sirf papers par sign karna aata hai…..Uss din Abhijeet ne mujhse akar iss plan ke bare me bataya to maine bhi socha ki bechara kabhi kuch mangta to hai nahi….pehli baar kuch maang raha hai to kar deta hu uski madad…

Abhi (still hiding behind ACP) : Wohi to….

Daya (pointing towards Abhi): Tum chup raho….Aur sir bechara nahi hai wo…pure din pareshan rakha mujhe…aur isme aapne bhi uski madad ki.

ACP: Ha madad to ki hai maine…par tumhare birthday party ki tayariya karne ke liye hi to ye sab bahana banaya na isne aur tum ho ki iss bechare par hi naraz ho rahe ho…

Daya: Sir wo bechara nahi hai… aur party ki tayariyo ke liye time chahiye tha to mujhe keh deta na…mai mana thore hi karta…

ACP (in a sarcastic tone): Ha yeh baat to hai…tum apni hi birthday party ke liye mana thore na karte (Abhi giggles from behind ACP..He see this and say to him)…Abhi mere piche kyu chipe ho..bahar aao…(he obeys like a obedient kid and stand aside Daya and Daya gets two steps away from him. Abhi saw this and smiled)

ACP understands that the two friends need some space after all this drama so he decides to leave both of them alone so that they can talk to each other or rather Abhi can try to talk to Daya.

ACP: Abb dekho bahut raat ho gayi hai, isiliye abb hum sabko ghar chalna chahiye…Mujhe kal duty par koi sota hua nahi chahiye…chalo sab log…(everybody agrees and leave and only Abhi and Daya remains to accompany ACP)…Abhi Daya…(both look at him) mujhe kal bureau me koi muh phulaya hua bhi nahi chahiye samjhe…(by eyes he show Daya and leave from there)

When ACP sir went out, Abhi accompanied him to his car and then came back to the hall only to find Daya was again in deep thoughts.

When he was in his thoughts, Abhi came from behind and called him.

Abhi: Daya…..(Daya turned back. Abhi noticed his wet eyes and became worried for him) Kya hua Daya hain…tum ro rahe ho…sab thik hai na….(He touched Daya's cheeks and Daya hugged him tightly and cried silently. Abhi was not too surprised of this because he had already guessed something wrong with Daya. He said nothing and hugged him back. He knew that this time Daya would tell him the matter. He gave Daya sometime to get normal. Then….)

Abhi(still in hug in slow voice): Kya hua Daya…

Daya hugged him more tightly as to make sure that his friend is with him and he has not left him all alone. Abhi understands this well and thus give him some more time to get to normal. After sometime Daya left Abhi.

Daya (still sobbing): Abhi….pata hai…mai sach me bahut darr gaya tha jab mujhe who letter mila… (Abhi feels bad for and feels guilty for making his friend cry like that) mujhe laga ki sach me mai tumse wapis kabhi nahi mil paunga…

Abhi(holds Daya from his shoulders and make him sit on a nearby chair and himself sit on another facing him): Baitho yaha par…aur ye kya bol raha hai.. hain..tujhe lagta hai ki mai kabhi bhi tujhse itna door jaunga ki kabhi mil bhi na sake…aur aisa hua bhi to mere marne ke…

Daya(hurridly, cutting him in between): Mai aisa kabhi hone hi nahi dunga..

Daya's simplicity and care towards him made Abhi smile…

Abhi: Ha ha pata hai…(while getting up) chal abb ghar chalte hai…bahut der ho gayi hai. Ab tumhari neend puri nahi hui to phir tumhara mood kharab rahega aur ACP sir ko lagega ki tum abhi bhi mujhse naraaz ho..

Daya(making a serious face): Ha to tum subah subah ghar akar meri neend kharab karoge aur mujhpe chillaoge ki (he mimicked abhi) **kya yaar daya abhi tak tayar nahi ho**(abhi was continuously smiling seeing him while daya continued)..**tumhari wajah se hum dono late ho jayenge..ACP sir datenge..kaam nahi hoga..yeh nahi hoga wo nahi hoga** ..Ufffff… (Daya kept his hand on his head while Abhi raised his eyebrows on seeing his friend's drama..after a while Daya again started…)Abb tum roz meri subah aise shuru karoge to kya mai bahut khush ho jaunga…(Then Daya remembered something and…) Aur tumhe kisne kaha mai tumsse naraz nahi hu….ha..

Abhi(in his casual tone): Wo mujhe pata hai tum nahi reh sakte…

Daya: Achaaaaaa….itna bharosa…to thik hai, ab mai tumse naraz rahunga…

Abhi: Waise…itna tum sirf mere liye roye? (he said this in a naughty way but still there was a seriousness in the thing he just said)

Daya(with sad smile): Nahi yaar bas….(sigh)bas bachpan ke birthdays yaad aa gaye…aur kuch nahi…(Abhi also became a bit sad as he understand what is going on in Daya' mind..and Abhijeet can understand..no..he can feel his pain, whether seen to others or not….Daya looked at Abhi's teary eyes and said with mock anger to light the situations)Par tum ye sab bolkar yeh mat samajhna ki jo tumne kiya who sab mai bhul gaya…mai abhi bhi tumse naraz hu….

Abhi: Acha…(acting to be sad)tum naraz ho to mujhse to baat karoge nahi…to mai yaha ruk kar kya karunga(sigh actingly)

Abhi about to move from there when….

Daya: Abhi…

Abhi(turn): Hmm…bolo..

Daya just went to him and hugged him…Abhi smiled on this and hugged him back..

Abhi: Daya…

Daya: hmmm…

Abhi: Tum mujhse naraz ho…(as if he is reminding him)

Daya left him and said: Ha yaad hai par aaj mera mood nahi hai naraz hone ka….kal..kal bureau me pakka…(Both smile on this kiddish behaviour of their own self) Waise Abhi…

Abhi: Kya hua…

Daya: Yeh sachme mera best BIRTHDAY GIFT tha…

Abhi(confused): Birthday gift? Par maine to tumhe kuch diya hi nahi aaj..

Daya smiled: Of course tumne mujhe gift diya hai…duniya ka sabse special gift…jo god's gift of life se bhi bardke hota hai….

Abhi: Who kya?

Daya: THE GIFT OF BEING A FRIEND…Thanks Abhi…

Both of them stood there for a few seconds…Abhi had tears in eyes, of happiness of course…

Abhi(slowly): Chal abb ghar chal…kal subah subah mai phir uthane aa jaunga…

And he started moving outside when he saw Daya crossing him in speed..Abhi didn't understand what happened..but when he reached the car he found Daya on the passanger seat…he reached him and asked about this..

Abhi: Tujhe kya hua?

Daya(shocked): Kya? (then understood what Abhi must be asking about)…Oh yeh..wo tum subah subah to mujhe jaga dete ho to maine socha abhi gadi me hi thora rest kar lu…(and he smiled kiddishly)

Abhi(nodding his head): Tum aur tumhari neend….

And then Abhi drived off and Daya dozed off….

A/N: So how's this chapter…May be this does not stand upon your expectation level and many of you may think I showed Daya over reacting…but believe me this this how it feels…I know this because once I had played the same prank on my friend and she had reacted the same way…our friendship is also like abhi and daya's. She is a lil' sis to me...mujhe chorkar koi use nahi daat sakta tha..even uske parents ki baat na mane to uske parents mujhe kehte the use samjhane ko, bahar jaate the to bhi mere bharose aa jaati thi..akele ho to strong aur mere samne bacchii banker rehti thi woh…but mere uss mazak ke ek saal baad woh mazak sach ho gaya…now we are far away from each other and we don't know whether we will get the chance to meet again or not…

Aap sab bore ho gaye hoge na…sorry for that… abb kabhi aise bore nahi karungi…promise..aur ha abb yeh story jyada lambi nahi chal payegi bcoz mere xams k date aa gaye hai…so shayad sirf ek chapter aur…hmmm..waise usme bhi thora time lagega(depends on your reviews)…and chp.k last part me maine short dialogues use kiye hai to show it natural…plz tell me yeh better suit karte hai ki lambe wale dialogues…

Good bye n take care J


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** sorry sorry sorry…and thank u thank u thank u…. sorry for this late update and thank u for all ur support…..its ur support only jisne mujhe itni himmat di ki exam ke time par bhi update karne ki soch bhi payi….anyways read this last chapter…..

HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

**Next day…Daya's place**

The scene was something like this….

Daya was running across the whole house like anything…sometimes searching for his shirt..sometimes searching his some file...sometimes for shoes…And in this whole time, Abhi was following him…Daya was almost ignoring his daily dose of scoldings from Abhi…

Abhi(scolding Daya): **kya yaar daya abhi tak tayar nahi ho**(Daya ran from bedroom to the hall pushing Abhijeet aside)**…** **tumhari wajah se hum dono late ho jayenge**(Daya again ran back to his bedroom and started searching for something and after a while came back while murmuring something in anger, again pushed Abhijeet aside who was standing at the door and moved to his study room..took a file from the table and ran to the hall)**..ACP sir datenge to tum hi unhe jawab dena..aur…**(he was cut mid sentence by Daya)

Daya(who was now ready standing near the main entrance in loud voice): Kya yaar Abhijeet,…jaldi ayo na…dekho tumhari wajah se hum aaj phir bureau ke liye late ho jayenge…kab se tayar hokar wait kar raha hu tumhara aur ek tum ho ki aane ka naam hi nahi le rahe…

Abhi(shoked): KYA…! Meri wajah se…meri wajah se late ho jayenge…?

Daya(acting to be irritated): Yaar please…abb tum subah subah mujhe gussa mat dilao aur jaldi se bureau chalo…mujhe bahut kaam hai…

Abhi(sarcastically): Ahh haa…accha….

This made Daya smile as always…And then they went to bureau

**In bureau**

Both the buddies entered the bureau talking to each other…smiling and giggling in between which indicates that they are planning to do something…

ACP saw them coming from inside his cabin. Seeing them in that way he murmured to himself: Pata nahi aaj kiski baari hai bali ka bakra ban ne ki….(with that he came outside his cabin and saw duo doing some 'ishara' to each other and then moving towards Freddy. Here Freddy's face was like 'Abb to mai gaya'. But this time ACP sir saved him. )

ACP: Abhijeet…Daya…(they turned with their most innocent faces)..

Abhi(with his best innocent face): Yes sir…

Daya(Following his friend): Koi kaam hai kya sir…

ACP(looking at Abhi and then at Daya..waited for a second and said): Zara cabin me ana mere…tumse kuch baat karni hai…(saying this he immediately moved to his cabin without waiting for further query from them…Abhi-Daya looked at each other and sighed as they could guess something big coming in their way from the way their boss called them…Both moved to ACP sir's cabin)

When they reached inside, they saw ACP sir standing with his back towards him…Again..bad symbol….Abhijeet bit his lip sensing something wrong…and called him with low voice… 'Sir'…..But got no response from him…Abhijeet looked at Daya who gave him a nod…and tried to call him this time

Daya(serious but soft tone): Kya baat hai sir…aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai…koi tension hai kya sir..

Abhi(understanding tone): Ha sir, koi baat hai to aap hume batayiye na…hum….(but he was cut in between by ACP sir)

ACP(same serious way but his tone was a bit wet this time): Abhijeet wo…(he stopped like he was searching for words to complete his sentence)

Abhi(softer than before on hearing his wet tone): Yes sir…(and waited for his answer)

ACP(a second later in same tone): Wo Abhijeet…table par ek envelope hai…dekho…

Abhi(picking up the envelope): Isme kya hai sir… koi case to…(again cut by ACP)

ACP: Abhijeettttt…..

Abhi: Yes sir..dekhta hu mai..

He opened the envelope and found a letter…He started reading and as he went through the letter his expressions changed from serious to disbelief to slightly anger and again to serious…but this time he unhappy too…By this time ACP sir had also turned to them and was now keenly looking at Abhijeet…In between he looked at Daya also who was also looking at his friend trying to understand something from his eyes…but he was able to understand only that there was something seriously wrong with Abhi…When he was not able to understand the matter, he asked himself not able to wait more..

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet..? Kya likha hai uss letter me…

Abhi(look at Daya and say in very low but still strong voice): Mera transfer order….

Daya was shocked by this….totally shocked….No he was not expecting this….He looked at ACP sir once who gave him a slight nod meaning it was true…what he was listening was true….he again looked at Abhi to confirm but found him reading the letter again….means it was actually true…Abhi's prank was now getting true…A minute's silence in the cabin for a minute…which was now unbearable for Daya…he wanted to know the exact matter…

Daya: Par aise achanak se transfer..? Koi reason to hoga na…!

Abhi(low tone): Wo Daya…(stopped and looked at the transfer letter again)

Daya was now at the peak of impatience…He didn't wait for anyody's answer any more, nor did he cared about ACP sir's presence…He just seized the letter from Abhi's hand…and as he looked at the paper, he turned to another side for reading it…After sometime, he turned back and looked at Abhi for once and then faced ACP sir and said just one word which asked him the hundred questions he was having in his mind…

Daya(unbelieving what he just read): Sir…?

ACP(serious tone): Ha Daya…yeh sach hai…pata hai yeh mushkil hai tumhare liye…par… please….

With this Daya went out of the cabin and left the bureau….Abhi left after sometime….

Everybody outside the cabin saw this and after Abhijeet left asked ACP sir about the matter and he told them everything….

Here a case was reported that time and duo were called back to work…Both came back with sad faces…everybody was sad due to that news…Abhijeet was stressed also…he was reminding the prank he played with Daya…and now that has become true….

That case was a small one and the culprit was cought that day only… all of them returned to their respective homes Daya asked Abhi to stay at his home one last time before leaving…Abhi agreed…Both of them went to Daya's home and had their dinner which was specially prepared by Daya for his friend…and on request of Daya, Abhi made his special dessert for him which was Daya's favourite…after dinner, they had coffee…and then with some chit-chat went to sleep…nobody wanted to talk about that transfer thing….

At midnight, suddenly Daya's eyes opened and he felt some movement in his house. First he thought it must be Abhijeet but then he decided to to check once. So he left his bed and slowly came out of his room. It was dark and he could barely see anything. But then he noticed light coming from the guest room where Abhijeet is staying tonight.

Daya(thinking): Ye Abhijeet itni raat ko kya kar raha hai…

And he moved towards his room and as soon as he opened the door he collapsed with Abhi.

Abhi(shocked as he didn't expect him there): Da…Daya tum…tum jag gaye…

Daya looked at Abhijeet from top to bottom. He was in his formal attire ready to move to move. Seeing Daya observing him, Abhi move back inside. Actually he was trying to hide his tears. Daya noticed a paper in his hand so he moved towards and took that paper from him. He opned it and found it was the same paper that Abhi left for him to befool him..after seeing that paper in his hand it took just a second to understand the whole matter…Abhi turned towards him after clearing his vision but his eyes were still wet. Daya looked at him.

Abhi(with a sad smile): Daya…(look at the paper in Daya's hand and again towards him) sab sach ho gaya na…

Daya(not understanding what to say): Abhi tum..tum…

Abhi was unable to control his tears further and said in a wet tone: Agar pata hota ki mera mazak sach ho jayega to…(and he stopped)

Daya was about to say something when a strong voice came from behind.

Voice: Abhijeet mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi…

Abhi and Daya looked at the direction from where the sound came and found ACP sir standing there. Abhijeet was shocked on his presence there at this hour but Daya was now smiling.

Abhi: Sir aap..yaha…

ACP: Kyu nahi aa sakta…

Abhi: Nahi sir…mera matlab…iss waqt…

ACP: Wo sab chodo aur ye batao ki ye tum kaha jane ki tayari kar rahe ho…haa..

Abhi: Sir wo….Bangalore…

ACP: Bangalore…? Acha…kiske order par…

Abhi was now a bit confused plus shocked on why ACP sir was asking such questions…He looked at Daya and again at ACP..Both were smiling…ACP did some ishara to Daya and Daya said in a very sarcastic manner: Senior Inspector Abhijeet…official letters hand written nahhi hote….

Abhi was taken aback with this as it took no time to him to understand what the whole matter was…He searched his coat pocket and found that envelope…opened it and saw the letter was hand written…and it was ACP sir's writing…He moved his head upward and found both ACP sir and Daya laughing madly at him…

Abhi(embarrased):Kya sir aap bhi…mai to soch bhi nahi sakta tha ki aap kabhi aisa mazak karenge…

Daya: Kyu…jab mere sath kiya tha tab…tabnto tumhe bada maza aa raha tha…

ACP: Aur Abhijeet…tumhe kya laga mai ise(pointing to Daya )akele jhelne wala hu….(gave a scared expression)na baba na…

Daya stopped laughing and looked at ACP with big eyes: Sir…aap mujhe _jhelte hai_...(He looked at ACP with complaining look)

ACP: Nahi jab tum Abhijeet ke sath hote ho tab nahi jhelna parta…Wo sambhal leta hai…aur issi liye aaj tak to tumhe jhelna nahi pada…kyuki tum dono hamesha sath hi to rahte ho…(he gave his sons a proud look…and they looked at each other smiling)…Waise…(duo looked at him) akele to mai tum dono me se kisi ko bhi nahi jhel sakta…Bhai..ek doosre ko to tum dono hi sambhal sakte ho…mujhe akele ko tum me se agar kisi ek ko bhi handle karna parta na to mere sir ke bache hue ye do-chaar baal bhi abhi tak jhad gaye hote…(a smile came on everyone's lips)

Daya(a bit seriously): Par sir….ek baat sach kahu to…iss baar mai Abhi se zyada dar gaya tha…(Abhi looked at him with concern)

ACP: Accha chalo mai chalta hu…raat bahut ho gayi hai…Wo to Daya ne mujhe abhi call karke bula liya to mai bhi bhaga bhaga aa gaya…tum dono bhi so jao..(he pat Abhi's arm and left the home)

Daya came back after locking the room…Abhi was standing in the same position, smiling…thinking about ACP sir's prank…and what he stands for him in his life…

Daya: Abhi …change karlo….abb kahi nahi jaa rahe tum…

Abhi made an annoyed face and fell on his back on the bed: Phir se….(and let out a small cry)

Daya: Are..itni bhi kya laziness…ha….(hold him by hands and made him stand)chalo utho fata-fat aur change kar lo…(he fetched his tracks and T-shirt and handed it over to Abhi who was still feeling lazy and was standing with down head making an annoyed face…He looked at his T-shirt in his hand and then threw that aside and again crashed on the bed…took a blanket and covered himself…Daya who was about to move saw him lying on bed and nodded as unbelievable..)

Daya: He bhagwan…(he went to him and shaked him a bit and called)Abhi…(no response…again called him and trying to remove the blanket over him)Abhi…

Abhi sat straight…took blanket from Daya's hands…covered himself and fell back on his pillow…

Daya : Abhi ye kya bachpana hai yaar…jaldi se utho aur kapre change kar lo…phir jitna marzi so jana koi kuch nahi kahega…(this time he heard a mumbling sound of Abhi)

Abhi(mumbling ): Nahi..mai aise hi sounga…jao yaha se…don't disturb me(and he covered himself upto head)

Daya smiled on his innocence but still managed to keep his strict tone: Joote to utaar do…

Abhi(low irritated voice): Utaar do…

Daya: Kya..? (and thought: sach me yaar Abhi..tumhe sirf mai hi jhel sakta hu…)

Daya moved to the edge of the bed and sat on his knees on floor…removed Abhi's shoes and socks…got up…took his tracks from the bed and his T-shirt which was half lying on the floor…kept them at proper palces…came back to Abhi and adjusted his pillow in a proper way so that he can sleep comfortably…and then covered him properly with the blanket as Abhi didn't adjust any of these things…All this while Daya was smiling..might be on himself..might be on his friend..his innocence….

Suddenly Daya remembered something and: Are ha Abhi…(but then stopped when he realised that his friend is already asleep…a peaceful sleep…Daya stood there for a minute or two watching his buddy sleeping peacefully and remembered how tensed he was the whole day…he moved ahead..sat beside Abhi and ran his left hand through his hair…)

Abhi started moving a bit in sleep….Daya thought he was getting disturbed…so he was about to get up from bed when…he heard Abhi mumbling something in sleep…

Abhi(in sleep): Daya…..(and he moved his hand a bit in air as if wanted to hold something…or somebody….Daya immediately hold that hand and Abhi in sleep only tightened his grip on Daya's hand…but as he moved to deep sleep, his grip became loose…Daya removed his hands from Abhi's hands and once again caressed his hairs…Abhi smiled in sleep and turned to other side and slept with that smile on his face…Daya also smiled and he got up from bed…turned on the night lamp..switched off the lights and moved from there…. )

**A/N:** So guys…this is the end…I know I'm too late to update but mai kya karu…ye exams…infact aaj bhi exam dekar ayi hu but still aaj complete kar hi liya story ko aur abb post bhi kar rahi hu…hope u will like it…bhale hi maine itna time lagaya but roz ek ya do dialogues hi likh pati thi..so it is very much possible ki story me flow sahi na ho…I wanted to add many more things but then lost the flow so I've missed a lot of things that were in my mind earlier…but jo bhi ho, plz review karna…and tell me the goods and bads of this chapter. And here showed Abhi, Daya and ACP in a different way, tell me how it was…

I wanted to post this story on Daya sir's b'day but that time I'll be having my exams. So I posted it now. I have another story in my mind…but I'll be able to write it after my exams only…may be near the new year time…

Till then…gud bye….take care….and pray for me yaar ki in zaalim exams ke baad bhi zinda rahu…tabhi to aapko aapki new story milegi…wink….

Love u all…..DIYA….


End file.
